Unexpected
by TiredRobyn
Summary: When four new transfers arrive at the beginning of Harry's fifth year, he and his friends really don't know what to make of them. But with Umbridge in control, Dumbledore ignoring him, and these strange dreams he keeps having, Harry has bigger problems than some strange students. Right? Possible yullen.


This is really just because I wanted to write about the HP characters' reactions to our exorcists. This is really just a small beginning, I don't exactly know where this will go, I'll maybe see what the response to this will be. Don't know when the update will be, but probably don't expect it too soon, unless I get inspired. All that said, Enjoy!

* * *

The great hall was buzzing with conversations, the new professor Umbridge having just finished her soporific but worrying speech, and everyone was waiting for the feast to begin. But when Dumbledore stood at the head table, silence came almost immediately. The headmaster smiled down at them all.

"This year again I am pleased to welcome all of you, students old and new, to Hogwarts. Now, I know you are all eager for the food, as you should, but we ask that you wait just a little while longer. For this year, we still have some arrivals to be sorted."

Whispers broke out in the room. The only time there had been students arriving separately was just last year, for the Triwizard Tournament, but they'd arrived later, and certainly hadn't been sorted. Dumbledore waited patiently, and eventually the noise died out.

"Now, these students come from a different school, and will be joining us this year to experience a different method of education. While they will be learning alongside you, they are quite advanced in specific types of magic, and will as such serve as part-time helps to your professors, taking on certain duties. To make up for the difference in experiences, they will all be joining the fifth years despite their ages being different, so do not be surprised if they happen to be older. Their status will be akin to that of a prefect, to facilitate the completion of their tasks. Now, I ask that you all welcome warmly, the students of the Rose Cross Academy."

On cue, the doors of the Great Hall opened, and four unusual-looking people strode in. They all wore a black fitted uniform, lined with red for two of them, and with gold for the two others, but their clothing wasn't what was arresting about them.

In front of the group walked a tall young man with shockingly red hair, a few shades darker than the Weasleys'. It was held up by a scarf wrapped around his head, just above the eyepatch that covered his right eye. He was relaxed, looking all around him with a bright grin, and sending flirtatious looks to the girls that caught his eye. He seemed approachable and friendly, if a bit flighty and frivolous. 'Gryffindor', was the overall impression of the students, not the least because of his distinctive hair.

Behind him, walking between the two others, was a girl that turned quite a few heads. She was very pretty, with short hair that complimented her fine traits, and a slender body accentuated by the skirt she wore. Her steps were so light, she almost appeared to be dancing as she easily kept up with her companions. She was also smiling, and seemed to be examining her surroundings with bright eyes shining with intelligence and curiosity. 'Ravenclaw' most thought, some with hope, others with disappointment.

Striding beside her was... a boy? Another girl? No, definitely a boy, the student population thought as they glimpsed a vicious scowl and a straight jawline. Yes, if they looked more closely, despite the long beautiful hair and the handsome features, the boy's shoulders were large and rigid, tense. He walked forward without deigning to glance at the people staring at him, except for a few menacing looks that left them shivering in fear. And was that a sword? 'Slytherin', was the unanimous conclusion.

The last boy of the group was also the most distinctive one. His hair, just long enough to frame his delicate features, was white. Not simply platinum blonde, like the Malfoys', but white as the first snow of the year, completely immaculate. His eyes, wide and bright, seemed to always sway between a shimmering silver and a captivating purple. But most shocking about them was the angry red scar that started on his forehead, under his hair, and went through his left eye to end on his cheek in a zigzagging pattern. This particular feature started another round of whispering in the tables, but the boy did not react. However, once one got past the most arresting parts of his appearance, they noticed the almost angelic smile on his lips, as his gaze wandered over the hall. He walked with his back straight, and politely nodded and smiled to anyone who happened to meet his eyes. As the group stopped before the head table, he folded his hands behind him, and continued to smile benignly. And while he didn't quite seem shy under the scrutiny of the students, he also didn't really look comfortable. Overall, despite his surprising features, he appeared to be the most polite and inoffensive of the newcomers. 'Hufflepuff', was the final verdict, reinforced when the boy almost ran into the one in front of him, distracted by the floating candles on the ceiling.

The one with the eyepatch simply laughed and ruffled his hair with a hand that was smacked away with an eye-roll, while the girl giggled and the scary boy scoffed. The headmaster watched all this with a benevolent smile and twinkling eyes, before clapping his hands, calling everyone to attention.

"Welcome once again to you, we all hope you will have a wonderful year with us. Now, let the Sorting continue."

Professor Mcgonagall stepped forward beside the stool where the hat still was, a list in her hands.

"Bookman, Lavi."

The red-haired boy walked up to her with a cheeky grin that was met with unamused eyes. Sitting down, his grin faded a bit, leaving behind an expectant expression. As soon as the hat fell on his head, he straightened, unreadable, with his eye unfocused, lost in a silent conversation.

* * *

" _Oh my, and what have we here?"_

" _You're the Sorting Hat, right?"_ immediately questioned Lavi, interest obvious in his 'voice'.

" _I am indeed young man, and you are most unusual."_

" _More than a talking, mind-reading hat?"_

" _Well, it all depends on the criterias you look at. I am the only one of my kind, unique, but while I have seen many, many young men in my time, you still manage to stand out. So, which is the most interesting?"_

" _You,"_ immediately answered the exorcist, vanity forgotten in the face of new information. " _Tell me, when were you created? How? And your mind-reading, how much do you see, can you reveal the information to anyone? Do you remember everyone you Sort?"_

The Hat chuckled.

" _Now, now, young Bookman, there is a time and a place for questions, and this is mine. Or don't you remember why you're here?"_

" _But will I be able to ask you later?"_ pressed Lavi.

" _You might, if you drop by the Headmaster's office. Now , even though this conversation was off-topic, I think it let me have quite a good impression of who you are. Yes, while you are indeed brave, sly and, occasionally, hardworking, your thirst for knowledge is more prominent. In which case, you shall go to…"_

* * *

"RAVENCLAW."

Silence, and then furious whispers broke out in the hall amongst the clapping, as the new student cheerfully joined his table. This archetype of the foolish gryffindor, a ravenclaw? They all exchanged looks, but quieted down once professor Mcgonagall cleared her throat.

"Kanda, Yuu."

The scary one with the long ponytail started forward as soon as she started speaking, looking irritated and eager to get this over with. He sat down brusquely, and crossed his arms. The Sorting Hat was lowered on his head, and in the minute that followed, the scowl did not move from Kanda's face, only getting more pronounced.

' _Well,'_ the students thought _, 'at least this one won't be a surprise.'_

* * *

" _Oh dear. You might be an even stranger case than the other one."_

" _Just get on with it,"_ growled Kanda, his inside voice just as aggressive as his normal one. " _And don't compare me to the Usagi, it's disgusting."_

" _Very well,"_ agreed the Hat, sounding amused, but as he continued, his tone became somber. " _You've endured far too many things in you life, young man, none of which you deserved in the slightest."_

" _Just do your job, and don't go poking places where you have no business in, you decrepit useless piece of-"_

" _You're certainly brave, there's no question about that. Almost fearless, really, only partly from the curse imposed on you. The direct way is usually your preferred route, and as for ambitions… well. You certainly have a goal, but you don't actually expect to reach it, do you? Hmm, and you're not the most knowledge-driven person either, are you…"_

" _Are you saying I'm stupid?"_

" _I said nothing of the sort, your interpretation of my words is your own. Now, you've certainly worked hard to get where you are, despite the things you went through. And when it comes to the people you care about, perhaps despite yourself, you are loyal to the end. Yes, I know where to place you."_

* * *

"HUFFLEPUFF."

Silence. Absolute silence reigned in the Great Hall as Kanda Yuu rose from the stool, threw down the Hat, and stalked towards the table filled with students in yellow and black. One solitary seventh year started to clap, but was silenced by the glare of his new housemate. In the end, the only noise was the laughter of the new ravenclaw, Lavi, and the quiet chuckling of their companions, apparently used to the terrifying young man. Somehow, the students doubted they themselves ever would be.

The stalemate was broken by a "Lee, Lenalee," and the sole girl of the group smiled to the boy who was to pass last, and went to her place, smiling excitedly. The students were wiser this time, and examined her more carefully. Well, she certainly looked like a smart, observant girl, but maybe that was a facade, hiding the snake within? Looking at her clear eyes, they couldn't quite believe it.

* * *

" _Now, this is a refreshing change."_

" _Hello! You're the Sorting Hat, right?"_

" _Indeed, and let me say your mind is quite a pleasant place compared to the last two ones. Even though you've also had difficult times, your optimism is inspiring."_

" _Please don't hold it against them, I was just lucky enough to have a brother who took care of me."_

" _Do not worry, your companions have my respect. But don't underestimate your own worth, having help does not undermine your accomplishments, or your own disposition. But enough about that, we're here for a reason, after all. Unlike the last one, you are quite self-aware, do you have an opinion? Because I certainly do."_

" _I trust that, with your experience, you can make the right decision, but I believe I know where you want to put me, and I'm quite alright with it."_

" _Smart girl indeed. But despite this and your impressive efforts, along with your loyalty and cunningness, there is one place I believe would be right for you."_

* * *

"GRYFFINDOR."

This time, they were more prepared, and the clapping resonated as the red and gold students celebrated. The delicate-looking girl smiled, and went to sit down as a place was made for her.

"Walker, Allen."

The last transfer followed the steps of his friends under the scrutiny of the student body. He primely took seat after smiling politely at Mcgonagall, who couldn't help a small answering twitch of her lips.

Where would this one go? Maybe, like Neville Longbottom, he had some hidden bravery that would put him in gryffindor. With his guileless expression, innocent eyes and respectful behaviour, he certainly seemed like the perfect prospect for a hufflepuff. Then again, if someone like Yuu Kanda qualified, were they really as inoffensive as everyone thought? They might have to revise their assumptions after this.

Or maybe those four were just weird. Still, such an obviously nice boy couldn't be so bad.

* * *

" _And here we are, the last exorcist."_

" _Pleased to meet you, I hope we're not being an inconvenience."_

" _So polite! And we're certainly glad to have you, I believe you'll all save us from quite a bit of trouble… But that is neither here nor there. You're just like your first two friends, boy… you've got a dark mind."_

" _I'm… not surprised by that."_

" _Yeah, bet you aren't. Another tragic story, I suppose it's to be expected, to do what you all do. But you… there's something else. Something dark in your mind, separate from the rest. It almost reminds me of something…"_

" _It's being handled, it won't be a problem."_

" _Oh, I don't doubt you, boy, but forgive an old hat for being concerned about you."_

" _Oh. Um… thank you."_

" _Ha! Don't worry, I'll stop there, because we all have jobs to do. And you, Allen Walker, are quite the difficult case."_

" _I've heard that before."_

" _Oh, I don't doubt it. Now, I think first of all, we can put ravenclaw aside. While you are curious and quite smart, you wouldn't necessarily seek knowledge simply for its own sake. And hufflepuff… 'always keep walking', eh? That's certainly a nice, hard-working philosophy, and I wouldn't dare question your loyalty. When it comes to braveness, you've more than proved yourself, maybe a bit too much, if you ask me."_

" _This is getting kind of embarrassing, please don't also lecture me."_

" _We're getting there! Now, a dark mind, but a pure heart. But you know what else I see? I see an ambition, a great and terrible one, driving you everyday. You certainly don't settle for anything less than impossible, do you boy?"_

" _It's not impossible if I make it happen."_

" _Indeed! And I wouldn't underestimate you when it comes to cunning, I don't believe for a moment your skills are restricted to cards. You smile itself is quite a con-job, you know."_

" _It's not a con."_

" _Maybe not, if you believe it. Now, I believe I've made my decision. I'm quite excited to see what you and your friends make of this year, the changes you will bring. Good luck, Destroyer of Time, in…"_

* * *

"SLYTHERIN!"


End file.
